Project Summary/Abstract PTI-125 is a novel small molecule AD therapeutic candidate with a novel target and mechanism of action. PTI-125 binds and reverses an altered conformation of the scaffolding protein filamin A (FLNA) to prevent A?42's tight binding to and toxic signaling via the ?7-nicotinic acetylcholine receptor (?7nAChR) as well as A?42's aberrant activation of toll-like receptor 4 (TLR4). Hence, by restoring FLNA's native shape and blocking these two toxic cascades, PTI-125 reduces both tau hyperphosphorylation and neuroinflammation. Downstream effects include reduced neurofibrillary lesions and amyloid deposits, suggesting disease modification, and improved synaptic plasticity and function of ?7nAChR, NMDAR and insulin receptors, suggesting symptomatic improvement. We will initially pursue a label claim of symptomatic improvement instead of the more difficult claim of disease modification and will therefore conduct clinical studies in mild-to-moderate AD. Conducted under a US IND, the first-in-human clinical trial showed no drug-related adverse effects (AEs) and dose proportional pharmacokinetics (PK) of the oral solution. In this administrative supplement proposal, we include additional development costs for PTI-125 mostly related to the upcoming multidose clinical trial.